


For Your Eyes Only

by MGirl113



Series: 1D Songfics [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheeky Harry, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Cute Louis, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Hiatus, Idiots in Love, If I Could Fly by One Direction, Judge Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned One Direction, On Hiatus, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction One Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strong by One Direction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Never in a million years did Louis think he'd be in this current situation- sitting in his X Factor judge chair watching Harry Styles himself propose on stage.





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, Louis is an X Factor judge and Simon is a sneaky lil shit. Harry cuteness.

"I mean, sure he's _cute_. But I really don't think he made the cut," Louis pressed his lips together.

 

"I know what you mean," Simon Cowell nodded. "Even if we _had_ said yes, I just don't think he'd get too far. At least, not as a solo act."

 

"I don't know, maybe you should put him in a band with 3 other Brits and and an Irishman and see how he does _then_ ," Louis smirked playfully.

 

"Louis, you are just a _joy_ to have on this show," one of the other X Factor judges clapped her hands together in delight.

 

"Thank you," Louis smiled. "It's quite fun telling people whether they're good at something or not."

 

Simon chuckled. "You always _were_ one to voice your opinions."

 

"What can I say? It's my best feature," Louis laughed.

 

"Oh, Louis. What am I going to _do_ with you?" Simon shook his head in amusement.

 

"I don't know," Louis shrugged playfully. "Why don't we find out at the _next_ commercial break? We're about to go live again," he pointed to the camera man.

 

"Right. Thanks for reminding me," Simon said with a small grin.

 

"No problem, now get your TV smiled on!" Louis joked with a cheeky grin.

 

"You're ridiculous."

 

"I know."

 

********

 

_**AND NOW, WE'RE BACK!** _

 

"Hello," a young girl waved, shakily holding her microphone.

 

"Hello, Love," Louis smiled. "What's your name?"

 

"Emma," she said with a tiny voice. 

 

"That's quite nice. Well, Emma, I can definitely say right now that you are _adorable_ ," Simon winked, chuckling as the girl blushed a bright red on stage. "Let's see what you've got."

 

She timidly nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna sing _Slow Hands_ by Niall Horan."

 

Louis smiled fondly. "Go on."

 

She took a deep breath before starting, _"We should take this back to myyyyy place..."_

 

********

 

"Well, show's done. I'll see you all later," Louis started to gather his things.

 

"Wait, Louis!" Simon stopped him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

Louis quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" He asked, raising his face to meet the older man's eyes.

 

"There's one more performance that you need to see," Simon informed him.

 

"Huh?" Louis stared with a puzzled complexion. "But we're not on air or anything?"

 

"Oh no. This one isn't airing," Simon smiled. "This is _exclusively_ just for _you_."

 

Louis shook his head in confusion. "Simon, _what_ are you getting at?"

 

"See for yourself," Simon said, gesturing to the stage, where a lanky brunette stood with a microphone.

 

Louis gasped. "H-Harry? I...I-"

 

"Have a seat, Louis," Harry smiled. 

 

"O-Okay..." Louis trailed off, taking a seat in his judge chair in front of the stage. 

 

Harry nodded to someone off stage. Afterwards, the intro to a much too familiar song started to play, making Louis' eyebrows raise in surprise.

 

Harry brought his microphone to his lips, and started to sing.

 

_My hands, your hands_

_Tied up like two ships_

 

_Drifting, weightless_

_Waves try to break it_

_I'd do anything to save it_

_Why is it so hard to say it?_

 

Louis sighed in adoration. How he'd missed Harry's voice.

 

_My heart, your heart_

_Sit tight like book ends_

 

_Pages between us_

_Written with no end_

_So many words we're not saying_

_Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone_

_You make me strong_

 

Louis smiled fondly at the way Harry pointed to him as he sung.

 

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?_

 

Louis delicately shook his head, as of to answer the lyrics being sung.

 

_Think of how much_

_Love that's been wasted_

 

_People always_

_Trying to escape it_

_Move on to stop their heart breaking_

_But there's nothing I'm running from_

_You make me strong_

 

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

 

_So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh_

_Need you to keep me from falling apart_

_I'll always hold on_

_'Cause you make me strong_

 

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care_

_I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

 

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?_

 

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

 

 _"That you make me strong..."_ Harry finished the last line. Louis clapped softly.

 

"Harry, what is this? How did you get here? When did you get here? Why-"

 

"Shush, Louis," the younger lad quieted him. "I'm just gonna sing a couple songs for you."

 

"Alright..." Louis said curiously, but still smiling.

 

Harry nodded in confirmation, implying that he was ready to continue. Another track started to play. 

 

_I got a heart_

_And I got a soul_

_Believe me, I_

_Will use them both_

 

_We made a start_

_Be it a false one, I know_

_Baby I don't want to feel alone_

 

_So kiss me where I lay down, my_

_Hands pressed to your cheeks_

_I long way from the playground..._

 

_I have loved you since you since we were 18_

 

Louis blinked back tears at the familiarity of the song. Harry seemed to like that reaction.

 

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love...._

 

_All I could do is say that these arms were made_

_For holding you, woah oh..._

 

_I wanna love like you made me feel,_

_When we were 18_

 

Harry took a break from the microphone during the interlude to flirtatiously wink at Louis, making the older lad giggle.

 

_We took a **CHONCE**_

 

Louis laughed in amusement at Harry's trash impression of his Irish brother.

 

_God knows we tried..._

_That all along I know we'd be fine_

 

_So pour me a drink, oh Love_

_And let's spill the night wide open_

_And we'll see everything we can_

_Living love in slow motion, motion, motion_

 

_So kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheek_

_A long way from the playground..._

 

_I have loved you since we were 18_

 

Harry sang with a soft voice, switching to the bridge. You could hear the heavy emotion in his voice which made Louis tear up.

 

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be I love_

_All I can do is say that these arms are made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel_

_When we were 18_

 

_When we were 18_

 

_When we were 18..._

 

Louis clapped. He had forgotten how much that song meant to him.

 

Harry nodded in thanks. "Thanks, Lou. Now, the last song I'm going to sing is... If I Could Fly. Oh! And, Louis?"

 

"Yeah?" Louis asked. "What is it?"

 

"I'd like you to come on stage for this one."

 

"I...I-Huh?" Louis stammered in confusion. "Why-Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise as Harry forcefully, but playfully grabbed his forearm to pull his onstage.

 

And before he could protest, he was on the stage with Harry, with the piano instrumentals starting up.

 

As soon as Harry started singing, the next thing he knew they were swaying to the music. One of Harry's hands around Louis' waist. Louis' arm on his shoulder, and both their hands intertwined, as they danced to the melody.

 

_If I could fly_

_I'd be coming right back home to you_

_I think I might give up everything_

_Just ask me to_

 

Harry had long ago set down the mic, leaving his true, sultry voice to bless Louis' ears

 

_Pay attention_

_I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

 

_For your eyes only_

_I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

 

Louis and Harry twirled around the stage elegantly, as Harry sang the beautiful song to him.

 

_I've got scars even though they can't always be seen_

_And pain gets hard_

_But now you're here and I don't feel a thing_

 

_Pay attention_

_I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

 

_For your eyes only_

_I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

Louis' eyes glazed over with tears as he let Harry guide him through the music

 

_I can feel your heart inside of mine_

_I feel it, I feel it_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_I feel it, I feel it_

_Know that I'm just wasting time_

_And I_

_Hope that you don't run from me_

 

_For your eyes only_

_I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half for me when we're apart_

_Now you know me_

_For your eyes only_

 

_For your eyes only_

_I'll show you my heart_

 

Louis felt Harry pull away from his body, frowning in dismay.

 

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

 

He watched curiously as Harry reached for his back pocket.

 

_I'm missing half for me when we're apart_

_Now you know me_

 

The tall, lanky man bent down on one knee, pulling a small, black velvet box from behind his back.

 

_For your eyes only..._

 

Louis gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. As Harry sang, he slowly opened the box to reveal a gleaming silver ring.

 

_For your eyes only..._

 

Louis' heart stopped. He saw the ring. In its shiny reflection was the promise of a new future. A new life involving love, memories to be made, and adventures yet to come. With Harry by his side all the way.

 

_**For your eyes only...** _


End file.
